Ron naplója XI
by GregSara
Summary: az utolsó fejezet


**Tizenegyedik fejezet**

Május 15.

Áprilisban sikeresen letettük a RAVASZ vizsgáinkat. Ginny hasa már nagyon nagy. Júnira várják a babát...

Reggel nem láttam Hermet. Állítólag McGalagonynál van, nem szabad meglátnom.

Viszont találkoztam Mr. és Mrs. Grangerrel. Örültek, hogy én veszem el Hermionét, nem pedig valami mugli Bobby, aki rajong Hermért. Én is örülök.

Mr. Granger félrehívott.

- Lehet egy kérdésem? Őszintén válaszolj!

- Persze Mr. Granger.

- Lefeküdtél a lányommal?

- Igen Mr. Granger. Szeptemberben. – feleltem azonnal.

- És többször?

- Nem, csak egyszer.

- Köszönöm, hogy őszinte voltál. – és elment. Izgulok. Elveszem Hermet. Beszéltem Harryvel. Kicsit megnyugodtam.

Délutánra mindenki ott volt a Nagyteremben. Elindult a zene. Mr. Granger mellett jött Hermione. Olyan gyönyörű volt... Megállt mellettem. Lupin is megszólalt.

- Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze...

És mondta a szöveget. És csak Hermionét néztem, de a fátyoltól nem láttam semmit. Remélem Ő van a fátyol mögött... Észrevette, hogy figyelem. Ettől zavarba jött. Arra eszméltem fel, hogy meghallottam egy nevet:

- ... Hermione Grangert?

- Igen, akarom.

- És te Hermione, akarod-e Ron-t, amíg a halál el nem választ?

- Akarom.

- Akinek bármi tudomása volna arról, hogy ők ketten nem kelhetnek össze, szóljon mo...

- Nekem! – állt fel egy élénkzöld ruhás nő. Rita Vitrol.

- Jaj ne – nyögte Herm.

- Ez a kis boszorkány 3 éve bezárt egy üvegbe! Ugyanis animágus vagyok. Igaz bejegyzetlen, de ez már tisztázódott. És az áll a BVT-ben (Boszorkány-Varázsló Törvény), hogy az animágusokat, még ha törvénytelenek is, egy hétnél hosszabb ideig nem lehet fogva tartani! A büntetés pedig az, hogy nem töltheti be a feladatát, vagyis nem lehet NŐ vagy FÉRFI! Meg kell gyalázni. Én 1 hónapig egy üvegben voltam!

Dumbledore felállt.

- Még az is áll a törvény végén, hogy ez csak a 17 évnél idősebb boszorkányokra vonatkozik. Ha jól emlékszem, ekkor Miss Granger még csak 14 esztendős volt.

- Honnan tudja? - háborodott fel Rita.

- A törvényt jómagam írtam – felelte Dumbledore mosolyogva félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

Rita Vitrol kisietett a teremből.

- Ezt a szerencsétlenséget... – hajtogatta útközben.

Az esküvő folytatódott. Meggyűrűztem Hermet, és a csók közben megnyugodtam, hogy valóban ŐT vettem el.

A csokrot Fred kapta el. Anya bánatára, hogy minden gyermeke most házasodik össze...

Ekkor Tonks lépett Lupin mellé, és Mi intettünk Dumbledore-nak.

- Nymphadora és Remus? Micsoda meglepetés!!!

Dumbledore összeadta őket. Nem király?

A torta után odajött hozzánk Dumbledore.

- Mr. Potter, maga kapott egy kviddicsmeghívót valami Chudley Csúzli csapatba. Fogót keresnek. Visszaírtam, hogy vállalja az állást. Jól gondoltam?

- Köszönöm professzor. – vigyorgott Harry.

- Mrs. Potter, ön folytatja a Roxfortot, gondolom, majd jövőre beszélünk az állását illetően.

- Igen igazgató úr – bólintott Ginny.

- Mr. Weasley, úgy hallottam, hogy segít majd George-nak a Varázsvicc boltban, hiszen Angelina kisbabát vár. Frednek ott a helye mellette.

- Igen uram – feleltem.

- Mrs. Weasley – Hermione elmosolyodott – ön szeretettel várjuk jövőre. Eldöntötte már?

- Mi? – kérdeztük egyszerre. Harry, Ginny és én.

- Itt fogok tanítani jövőre – felelte Herm.

- És mit? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Vagy SVK-t, vagy Bájitaltant. Még nem döntöttem.

- És Piton? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nyugdíjba megy. – szólt Dumbledore.

- Én talán a SVK-t választanám, Albus. – mondta Hermione.

- Rendben Hermione. Jövőre várunk! – Dumbledore tovább állt.

- Miért nem szóltál??? – kérdeztem.

- Nem kérdezted. – hangzott a logikus válasz.

A klubhelységben voltunk négyen. Bontogattuk az ajándékainkat.

- Egy pulcsi Anyutól – mondta Ginny egy ajándékot kibontva.

- Egy tanári napló Dumbledoretól. – folytatta Harry.

- Egy Jólsep-R 111 – adta át nekem Herm egy csók kíséretében.

- Egy nagyon szexi hálóing – nyújtottam át neki. Egy rózsaszínű rövid, női mugli hálóing volt.

- Ron! – csattant föl Herm és kitépte a kezemből. Nevettünk.

A tanév most korábban ért véget. Május 29.-e volt. Dumbledore elmondta a beszédet.

- Mint tudják, idén rendezik meg a Hold Futamot. Harry Pottert megívták díszvendégnek, és egyik diákunk, Neville Longbottom részt vesz a versenyen. Emiatt kaptunk 2 ingyenjegyet a futamra. Az a diák kapja meg, aki a legjobban teljesített ez évben. 3 ilyen diák is van. Hannah About, Padma Patil és Hermione Granger. Mivel egy ember kaphatja a jegyeket, sorsolunk. Perselus, kérem, húzzon egy nevet.

Piton nem örült az eredménynek:

- Hermione Granger.

- Gratulálok - mondtam. – Kit viszel? Vidd el Ginnyt. Úgyis a boltban kell lennem.

- Ginny akkor fog szülni, valószínűleg. – felelte Ő.

- Akkor a szüleid közül válassz. Soha nem láttak ilyet.

- Őket sem viszem.

- Akkor...?

- Igen, téged viszlek.

- Kösz, szívem. Ugye egy szobánk lesz?

- Ahogy azt Ronald Weasley elképzeli – felelte gúnyosan.

- Akkor is az ágyadban alszom, a feleségem vagy.

- De meg nem őrültem! – mondta. A fülébe súgtam:

- Úgyis a karjaimba omlasz majd, és az fogok veled csinálni, amit akarok...

- Amit akarsz? – nézett rám.

- Bármit – bólintottam. Láttam, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, de azért makacskodik, és rám kiált.

-RON!!!

Folyt.köv! Címe: A sellők harca


End file.
